<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Weren’t Discrete Enough by jupitcr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733637">You Weren’t Discrete Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcr/pseuds/jupitcr'>jupitcr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Sexual Content, YeleNat, i cant write for shit, theyre gay good for them, yelena tops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcr/pseuds/jupitcr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha killed her target days ago. Soon, men will come to hunt her down &amp; she stays in a safe house - being discrete. But not discrete enough for Yelena to track her down in the dead of night and showing up with a gun in her hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yelena Belova &amp; Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Weren’t Discrete Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*one part of this fic was inspired by another yelena/natasha fic. i’ll find their user*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Natasha sat on a chair while </span> <span class="s1">she fiddled with a black pen in one hand and gripped a gun in the other. She was at the safe house as planned - yes, she killed her target as requested, but she was sure his men would find her in less than 2 days.It was dark outside. Nightfall. She sat in front of a fireplace where the little flames hungrily licked the air and danced side to side. She didn’t know how she would write to her contractor that she messed up. The kill wasn’t discrete enough. That’s how his men knew after they found him dead. And they were coming after her.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat and stared blankly at the fire. There was the sound of a door quietly clicking. It was quiet, but not quiet enough for Natasha to not hear it. She sat up straight and looked at the area near archway of the sitting room. Someone was there, but she wasn’t expecting anyone this late. Natasha stood up and placed the pen on the chair and pointed her gun in front of her. She could now hear the sound of faint footsteps treading slowly, closer and closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can hear you, you know.” Natasha called out. She stepped away from the fireplace. No response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The footsteps only got closer. She looked through the archway and still, no one was there. The sound of footsteps stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I can hear you too Romanova.” A voice clipped with Russian replied back. A familiar voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A figure stepped into view. She had blonde hair and wore the same black suit as her - but hers had red lining on it - and no surprise to Natasha, she was met with a gun pointing back at her as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yelena.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Natalia.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two Widows slowly treaded towards each other, only a metre apart from their guns touching. The soft orange glow covered half of both their faces. She could see the younger Widow’s features and her eyes were still the same frosty blue. Yelena lifted her chin up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sound so American... God. I bet you can’t even speak Russian anymore.” Natasha could see a faint quirk of Yelena’s mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two women slowly circled each other. A waiting game. It wasn’t about if you striked first. It was about the timing. The timing would define who would have the upper hand in combat. That’s what they both were taught in the Red Room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“How funny, Елена Белова. I see you haven’t changed much.” Natasha retorted. Yelena almost laughed. Without wasting anymore time, Yelena stepped forward to duck under Natasha’s gun as a bullet flew pass her and sent a kick to her stomach. Natasha admitted to herself that was a good move but only then to quickly recover and kick the gun out of Yelena’s hands. She spotted a knife in a sheath that was attached to the blonde’s belt. </span> <span class="s2">Looks like she isn’t playing. </span> <span class="s1">Yelena spun around and landed a punch on the side of Natasha’s face. The redhead felt herself heavily breathing as she put a hand to her face to see drops of blood on her fingers. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right I haven’t changed... I’m still in excellent shape. You on the other hand...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha snarled and rushed forward to ram Yelena into a wall. Yelena took the blow but then fiercely brought her knee up to Natasha’s stomach, which sent her stumbling back and her gun falling out of her hands. Yelena pushed herself off the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I’m here to kill you.” Yelena grinned. “I wasn’t surprised when they told me a ‘redhead lady had walked in and shot the boss one time in the leg and twice in the head.’” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha stepped forward and grabbed Yelena’s arm to roughly twist it and used her other hand to find her neck. She steered her back to the wall with this time Yelena struggling under her arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not as discrete as you used to be Romanova.” Yelena smirked as she started to wheeze for air. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">There was a eerie pause between the two. Their suits clung tightly to skin with sweat. Natasha stared at Yelena. </span> <em><span class="s2">Out of everyone they decided to send Yelena for my head? </span></em> <span class="s1">She thought. It seemed if Yelena would finish her off, the men wouldn’t be coming for her in a few days time. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha only tightened her grip around Yelena’s neck. She could see she was struggling more now - but all of sudden Yelena trips her feet up with a kick and spins around quickly and slams Natasha’s head into the wall. Crack!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lights out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How long has it been. Hours? It was still very dark outside. No lights were seen or the sound of anything at all. Natasha slowly opened her eyes - her vision slightly blurry. She tried to move but she tilted her head back to see her hands tied tightly above her head. She felt her back against the brick of the fireplace and saw the orange glow of the flames in the corner of her eye. Her legs were also tied with rope and she realised she was on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. You’re awake now Наталья Альяновна.” Yelena was sitting on the chair opposite her, twirling her knife in her hands with a smirk plastered to her face. Natasha tried to move but she couldn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yelena. Don’t be ridiculous. What do you think you’re doing?” Natasha spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here to kill you. You know that. I am the Black Widow, I have a duty to do Natasha.” Yelena replied - her Russian accent clearly present. The blade still twisting in her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got it mixed up Yelena. There’s only one Black Widow and we both know that.” The redhead replied firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yelena stood up and stood in front of Natasha where Yelena’s waistband was at her eye level. She looked up and saw her looking down at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So pathetic. When I’ve killed you, the world will only know the Black Widow. And that’s me. I am Yelena Belova, the Black Widow and you, Romanova? Nothing.” Yelena’s voice strong and unwavering. Silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rooskaya...” Natasha quietly spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yelena stepped closer, her waist so close from Natasha’s face. She dug her hands in the redhead’s hair to roughly make her look directly up at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to unzip me with your teeth.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This took Natasha by surprise. She stared at the blonde standing above her - the subtle orange glow of the fire outlining her delicate features. Natasha bit her lip and shifted against the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yelena... I thought-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yelena pressed her pelvis into Natasha’s face with her hands still roughly pulling against the redhead’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha hesitant, but continued to part her lips and find the zipper on the pant’s of Yelena’s suit. She slowly dragged the zipper down with her teeth and eyes still fixed on Yelena. Her pants undone, Yelena stopped and walked back to the chair behind her. A mischievous grin was stretched across her face. She placed a hand into her undone pants, spreading her legs apart and started to finger herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm. Thank you Наталья Альяновна. So kind of you.” Natasha gazed, fixed intently on the blonde getting herself off. Yelena started purring as she inserted another finger and bit her lip. Natasha couldn’t help it. All of a sudden she felt a tingle between her own thighs as warmth rushed to her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet you’re enjoying this Yelena. Whatever you think you’re doing” Natasha spat out in a half-fake anger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yelena stopped and took her hand out her pants. She stood up again, to then only crouch down in front of the older Widow. She brought her lips to Natasha’s ear and whispered:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I wonder... Who wants to bet you’re not already soaking wet Natalia...” Yelena nibbled on her ear and Natasha couldn’t help but close her eyes for a second and sigh. </span> <span class="s2">What was she doing?</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yelena pressed two fingers against Natasha’s pussy on the outside of her suit and felt that she was wet through her pants. Natasha turned to face Yelena. And without thinking - only hunger on her mind - she found Yelena’s lips with hers and started to kiss her hard. Tongue and teeth colliding while she felt Yelena’s press her two fingers harder against her pussy. Natasha bit onto Yelena’s bottom lip and both Widows were starting to pant heavily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Rooskaya... Please...” Natasha moaned against her lips. Yelena pulled away and took one look into Natasha’s deep green eyes before starting to kiss her all over. She bit delightfully all over her neck, then kissing and sucking aggressively. Natasha mentally noted that Yelena was quite skilful. She knew how to kill, how to fight, how to move - but she didn’t know Yelena knew how to </span> <span class="s2">pleasure</span> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt Yelena unzip her pants and immediately dug two fingers into her pussy. Natasha moaned almost instantaneously as Yelena felt her fingers drenched and dripping wet. Yelena still kissing her roughly, stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew you would be so wet for me” she whispered huskily into Natasha’s ear, enough to make her even more wet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rooskaya... Fuck me. Please...” Natasha snarled. Yelena unzipped the redhead’s top with her other hand and started to play with her breast as she fucked her with two fingers slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Yele-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yelena swallowed her words as she attached her mouth with Natasha’s. She felt her moan into her mouth as she started to speed up and the redhead started to buck her hips with each pump of her fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped and attached her lips with Natasha’s breast and started to lick and suck roughly. She fingered her harder and harder and inserted a third finger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both women were panting heavily now. Sweat presently glistening their skin as they looked into each other’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yelena I’m going to come-“ Natasha cried. Yelena only slowed down and saw the frustration in her eyes. She continued to speed up and slow down when she saw that she was going to come. Yelena took her lips off Natasha’s breast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Natasha snarled, the frustration unbearable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beg.” Yelena straightened up. “Beg for it Natalia... I want to hear that mouth of yours beg like your life depends on it” Yelena’s voice purred. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha looked straight at Yelena. She furrowed her brow - she was getting angry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yelena started to really slow down. She only smiled. That mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Then you can get off yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck? I’m all tied up are you kidding me?” Natasha spat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well it isn’t my problem is it Romanova?” Yelena grinned even wider. She thought that was quite witty with what she said. She then felt Natasha try to grind against her fingers that were inside her, but Yelena only slowed down even more. Natasha was wailing now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Rooskaya. </span> <span class="s2">Detka. </span> <span class="s1">Please. Please Yelena, fuck me, fuck me... Please Yelena fuck me until I come, I’m begging you to...” Natasha begged until she couldn’t beg anymore. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yelena satisfied with her plea, her three fingers started thrusting quickly and deeper than before - driving Natasha to moan like crazy. She fucked her roughly - her pace never faltering - she sped up and her fingers curling in that wonderful spot that makes Natasha moan like a whore. And just like that, she felt Natasha starting to come all over her fingers. Her thighs unclenched and breathed heavily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yelena....” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Natalia....” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yelena took her hand out of her pants and saw Natasha’s juices dribbling down her fingers. She placed them in her mouth and sucked on them, staring into Natasha’s green eyes. She could taste her juices and as she pulled her fingers out of her mouth there was a subtle ‘pop’ sound. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yelena brought her lips to Natasha’s and kissed her again to only then whisper against her mouth: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It looks like you won’t be killed today. I’ve told my men that you went back to Russia.” Yelena’s mouth was warm and wet and all Natasha could do is close her eyes and let Yelena kiss her indulgently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading... please leave any feedback or any comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>